Of Freckled Cheeks and Raven Hair
by BleedingRoses92
Summary: Sweeney Todd was too wrapped up in his own world to notice her, he was too blinded by revenge to notice his best friend. He had changed since she had last seen him, and she was sure that it wasn't for the better. But she could never hate him, could she?
1. Chapter 1: Do you love me?

**Hey! So first chapter is up!! Sorry if anybody's out of character in later chapters but criticism is welcomed! There won't be any Sweeney for a while, but you will be seeing some of Ben's childhood... Enjoy! And review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other then Aby and Thomas... life's sad is it not?**

* * *

_Chapter one- Do you love me?_

"Abygail Susanna Hart! What did you do!?" Aby's eyes widened in alarm, she quickly dropped the piece of charcoal she was drawing with and hurried out to see her brother, Thomas. He was looking at the small pasture by the barn, a very _empty_ small pasture. Putting on her best innocent face (the one where she made her ice-blue eyes as big as ponds and looked through her lashes), the child skipped up to her fretting brother who merely pointed to the empty pasture and watched his 4 year-old sister pale noticeably.

"Tommy, he's gone! My lamb Henry's gone! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, promise! I just-"

"No! I've 'ad it Abygail!" he yelled, "Because o' you we lost our best lamb! It's all your fault, Aby! Why are you so damn careless?! Mum would've never let that happen but she ain't 'ere 'cause o' you!"

Aby's eyes prickled and as she looked up at Tom tears began to silently slip down her freckled cheeks, she whispered an apology before sprinting into the barn.

As Thomas Hart watched his little sister scramble into the barn he couldn't help but feel guilty, a gentle hand on his shoulder told him that his father had seen the whole thing.

"She's just a child Thomas," the older man said sagely, "she knows nothing other then that fact that her mother is dead because she is alive. She's just an innocent child."

Tommy nodded and made his way over to the barn, hoping that he could console his despairing sibling.

XxXxXxXxX

Anger. Sadness. Acceptance. Self-Pity. Selflessness. Independence. Grief.

Most four year-olds didn't know the meanings of half of those words. Yet Abygail knew them. She knew them because she would feel each of the afore mentioned emotions at least once a day. Most children saw the world in black and white at her age but Abygail knew that the world had many colors, some bright, some dark and it was impossible to just split the world in two. As soon as she could walk, Aby had made herself comfortable on the top rafters in the barn whenever she needed to think or wallow in some sort of despairing emotion. She had come to this "safe haven" many times in her life already, and it was where she was sitting down when her brother came to cheer her up.

She heard his soft voice float through the barn and tried to muffle her sobs in her sleeve, but it was no use. Abygail soon saw Tom's wild black hair moving around and felt the rafters shake as her brother climbed up the old ladder.

"Aby?" he said softly, "Sis, I didn't mean it any o' it. I'm sorry Abs, really I didn't-"

"Out." she muttered while pointing with a tiny finger. Her brother didn't heed her order however, Tommy simply climbed up next to his little sister and held her small body against his, she didn't complain.

"C'mon sis, I didn't mean it… it's not your fault. Mum's death wasn't your fault."

Aby looked at him through tear ridden lashes and choked out a sentence through her uncontrollable sobs, "B-but it is my f-fault, Tommy! I-it's all 'cause o' m-me! B-because I was borned she's g-gone!"

Thomas cradled the 4 year-old in his arms. "Hush, Peppers. She's not gone, she'll always be with us. She's protectin' us up there. "

Abygail smiled a little at the mention of the pet name her brother had given her, "how was mum, Tommy? Wot did she look like?" She sniffed.

Thomas smiled softly, "she 'ad raven 'air like you an' brown eyes like me, she was the nicest mother anybody could ask fer an' she really loved father."

Aby wriggled in her brother's arms until she sat on his lap looking up at him, "Tommy" she asked softly, "D'you love me?"

Tom couldn't believe his ears, he hugged his sibling closer to his chest near the point of suffocation. "Aye. 'Course I love you, you're my Aby! An' one day, when you're older, I bet that some nice man is going to sweep you off your feet and love you just as much as I do."

Abygail shyly shook her head, "No." She said quietly.

"No? Why in the world not?!"

"Because, Thomas. Boys don't like me! That's wot Natalie Summers tolds me. She says that boys don't like hair like coal and girls wif dots on their faces, an' y'know wot else she says?" Aby whispered while playing with a button on Tommy's shirt.

"Wot?" He answered in equal tones.

She put her little mouth close to her brothers ear, "murderers. She says that boys don' like girls that kill their parents."

Tommy lifted her chin, "You didn't kill mum, Peppers. No one can ever blame you fer that. She died in _childbirth_, Aby. Of _natural_causes, not murder. D'you hear me?" Aby nodded. "Good. An' as fer Natalie Summers, she don't know a thing. Lots of boys like black hair an' freckles, 'specially me."

Aby smiled, "Thanks Tommy."

* * *

**Hope you liked!**

**- Lex**


	2. Chapter 2: New Mommy

**So chapter two! Tell me watcha think! And it would be REALLY great if I got some reviews... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sniffle**

**Lady Saffron of the Daggers: First off, thanks for reviewing. Second, I went back and fixed a couple of things on the first chapter.. thanks for pointing that out!**

* * *

Chapter Two- _New Mommy_

"… And do you, Robert Hart, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Three years later, Abygail Hart had the gall to roll her ice-blue eyes during her father's remarriage. Tom nudged her harshly in the ribs, to which Aby responded with an equally harsh glare while muttering profanities under her breath, Tom elbowed her again and mumbled something about cursing in churches. Aby smirked in reply and tugged on her dress, it was itchy and tight and she couldn't walk in the shoes given to her for the occasion. Even after Aby made a very good point about running from stampeding cows, Robert Hart _still_ wouldn't listen!

She looked over at her father. He looked impassive, maybe even sad to the trained observer, and Aby was sure that he didn't love the woman he was marrying. For the latter reason, Abygail felt her stepmother shouldn't receive her love either, nor should the older woman have forced her into her itchiest dress! What's more, she could hear all the boys in the back snickering at her and could see Miss Natalie Summers smirking.

"…I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Aby made a disgusted face and became very interested in the stitching on her sleeve. As she looked at her father, he gave an apologetic smile and walked down the aisle with the newly dubbed Mrs. Robert Hart hanging off his arm like tacky Christmas ornament. Once the two were out of the church, Aby wasted no time leaving herself. She quickly made her way to the cottage in which her family resided, but when she passed by the graveyard, she stopped. Abygail was just about to enter and see her mother when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw that it was one of the boys from church. He was still chuckling.

"Bugger off, Samson!"

His laughing ceased immediately and he shrugged, "Jus' never thought I'd see you in a frilly dress, Aby."

She snorted, "Me neither, mate. Me neither."

"Ye look a righ' pretty picture, though." He smiled.

Abygail raised an inquisitive brow and opened her mouth to speak when a sickly sweet sound invaded her ears.

"Hurrying home to kill your new mother, Abygail?" Natalie asked.

Aby crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "No."

"Really? I thought you would be, seeing what you did to the last one."

"Don't you dare…"

"What? Saying that you killed your mother?" Natalie taunted.

"Wretch!" Abygail spat in reply, she was about to teach Natalie a lesson when Samson intervened.

"Abygail…"

"Shut it, Samson!" Aby answered angrily.

"But-"

"Natalie Summers, you are a wretch of a girl and deserve to burn in hell!" With that, she punched Natalie square in the jaw.

The assaulted girl felt something trickle down her chin and touched it; it was blood.

"You heathen wench! You whore! Spawn of the devil!" Summers spat viciously before pushing Aby to the floor.

By now all the boys had gathered around.

Aby took a clump of mud from a nearby puddle and looked at it. Grinning like a madwoman, she threw it at Miss Natalie Summers. The unsuspecting girl shrieked and glared.

"That was my best dress!" She yelled, "Abygail Hart your whole family shall pay for your actions, they will come to regret the day you were born! Your whore of a mother will turn in her grave for what perils you've brought upon your family! I know what you are, Abygail Hart! You're a cursed wench! A witch!"

"If I am a witch then it would be wise not to tell anybody, aye Nat?!" Aby spat, "And it should be you watching out for your family, girl. Because you can be sure that I'll curse you all! You bloody thrice damned cur!"

Natalie had by now stepped back, very pale indeed, and Aby tried to run at her. But she was stopped by a pair of strong arms.

"Get off of me, Thomas! She deserves it! She-"

"Run along boys, nothing to see here! Miss Summers…" He acknowledged kindly.

"Mr. Hart!" Natalie gushed while putting on her best smile, "Well , I see you have some disciplining to do, so I'll just be going. Feel free to send for me!"

"Bitch!" Aby spat.

Tom glared. "Home Abygail. Now."

"But she deserved it all!" The young girl insisted.

"Now, Aby! An' don't think that father won't find out about this!"

That night was the first time Aby had her ears boxed. And by her stepmother, no less...

* * *

**So, now you get to see just how _spirited_ young Aby is... Ben is in the next chappie, promise! I know that this started a bit slow but I can't get better without advice! So please, review!**


	3. Chapter 3: I am not original sin

**Two updates in one day!! Well, here we go.. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aby and her family... **

* * *

Chapter Three- _I am not original sin_

" I'm going to London next week." Her father announced during dinner.

By now the family had grown by three members and were expecting a third. Daniel and Catherine (ages seven and nine), had come with their mother from the previous marriage where their father had passed on and Jason, was born a year after the wedding.

Aby hadn't gotten along with her stepmother since the day of her arrival four years ago, and she rarely ever received meals because of her obsession with having the last word and voicing her opinion. What's more, Abygail wanted to see the world. She brought Daniel to school everyday and he would teach her how to read and write while he himself was learning. Many a time, the pre-teen had asked to journey to London with her father, who kept refusing her. So it came as no surprise when Abygail Hart was denied again.

"But it would be good for me!" She insisted, "I could learn the business or look for suitable young men, or I could get a job at the Kings Theatre as a player! Mayhap even live off my pen or perhaps my drawings! Or I could-"

"Enough!" Her father boomed, "You will do no such thing! Abygail listen to me, you cannot and will not be a working woman, 'twill bring only misfortune upon us here."

"But-"

"Did you not hear your father?" Her stepmother asked fiercely, "'Tis downright scandalous for a young woman to work! And what with all the suspicions of witchcraft in this house because of you, Abygail! I wouldn't be surprised if you were tried within the year, and you know how that would end for us!"

"Well just because I believe that being a woman does not mean that you have to follow a man's orders and be treated like property, just because I believe that I am not original sin and I enjoy being independent and like writing and drawing and acting, just because I want to see the world, does not-"

"Damn it, Abygail!" Her father boomed once again, "You have to stop! If not for yourself then for us! Do you realize that a fair trial for you would end at the bottom of the lake, dangling from a rope, or burnt at the stake!? Think Aby! People would then be suspicious about the rest f us! What then, hmm?

"Go to bed, daughter." He then stated more calmly, "I shall need extra hands in the field tomorrow."

Aby obliged.

The week passed torturously for the pre-teen. All her thoughts were about London. Ah, what a glorious city! She didn't care about the certain dangers that awaited her if she was to ever arrive, she was curious.

So the evening before her father left, Abygail Hart concocted a plan.

The next morning, Aby woke before first light and stuffed a couple of plain dresses in a rucksack. As she looked at the small bag, she bit her lip in thought before stealing some of Tom's old breeches and shirts, Abygail also rook one of his old hats for good measure. After the bag was packed, she hid it on the side of the barn.

That day, things carried on normally. And as Catherine helped with the dirty dishes after dinner, Aby retired to her room for the night, complaining of an ailing stomach. She went into her room, opened the small window and quietly climbed out. Grabbing the rucksack, Abygail hid on her fathers cart and became silent.

Soon, she heard voices and felt the cart being pulled, she was on her way to London.

It had been days since Abygail was stuck in that tiny cart, and when they finally arrived in the city she was hungry and sore. But the young girl didn't have time to dwell on that, she was finally in the largest city in England!

Aby quickly took her bag and scampered off the cart. It was then that she realized that she had no idea where she was going. Looking to her left, she saw the grand house that her father went into, and to the right was the street.

'_What to do, what to do…' _She thought, _'Well I could either stay with father and be sent home, _or_ I could explore the city and reveal myself later…'_

Her conscience was telling her to choose the former option, that it would be better to face the music now then wait for the song to get louder. But where was the fun in that?

"Second option it is, then." She murmured herself, smiling. With that, she marched down the street with bag in hand, a sense of purpose in her stride.

It was late afternoon when the young girl had originally arrived in London, and by the time she had decided to explore by herself the sun had been setting. Abygail somehow managed to stumble upon the Midsummer Fair just as night fell, and spent most of her evening there. Aby was able to pocket a few coins and some food, in fact, she even found an empty tent in which to change. The girl donned herself with a pair of brown breeches, a white shirt and a hat; which she stuffed all her hair into. Aby always had boots on under her dress.

She walked around aimlessly for a while until coming upon a stage, it was curious to find a troupe that performed at night, so Aby hid by the side of the stage and waited. Soon, the play began and she was tightly squished between many curious children, yet none were female. This was expected of course, since the play was none other than Shakespeare's _Macbeth_. Abygail was getting constantly shoved and would shove right back, but she made one mistake of shoving one particular boy that was not to be trifled with.

It had started innocently enough: the boy had nudged his friend who lost his balance and then fell into Aby, she then shoved back and succeeded in making the original boy tumble to the ground. He wasn't very happy about that, so he simply punched Aby in the nose whilst she was trying to see the players. Getting her emotions in check, she took a deep breath and began to push through the crowd, though not before tripping and 'accidentally' stepping on her assailants legs while glaring at him. Aby was never good at controlling her temper.

The assailant's friend couldn't help but be intrigued at the 'boy' who had had the courage to physically harm possibly the worst urchin in London, so he followed 'him' out of the crowd and into a secluded area past where a woman claimed to be harboring an exotic sprite.

Aby wiped her bloodied nose on her sleeve and winced before letting a long string of oaths tumble out of her mouth.

"Bloody men!" She muttered, "Just wanted to see the bloody play an' then this had to happen! Bloody damned-"

"A-are you alright?" A voice asked timidly from behind.

Aby spun around but didn't even look at the owner of the voice before blurting out the first answer that came to mind, "Oh yes I'm jus' dandy an' yerself?" She replied sarcastically.

"Sorry 'bout Brady, but he's not one te be trifled with. 'Specially when it comes to a stranger doing the trifling, though I do owe you thanks fer that, it's good te humble 'im once in a while… I'm Ben Barker." The boy stuck out his hand and smiled.

Abygail looked at the speaker, he had messy black hair and his clothes were dirty and ruffled (no doubt his mother had tried to clean him up for the fair), he had a kind face and Abygail's breath caught in her throat as she looked at his eyes. They were a dark, rich chocolate color and she couldn't for the life of her fathom their depth. Aby confidently extended her arm and shook his hand, "Erm, Hob…Sawyer."

Ben smirked and held out a strip of cloth from his pocket, "Hob Sawyer, ne'er heard tha' one before."

Aby merely shrugged before muttering a small thank you, "I'm not from around 'ere." She said, "I'm from Somersetshire, but my father has yet to know of my arrival in London."

Ben's smirk morphed into a full fledged grin, "Good God, mate! Runnin' away an' then taking on the most vile urchin in the city, the hell you aren't from here!"

Now it was Aby's turn to grin, "Question. Ben is short for Benjamin, yes?"

"Aye." He replied slowly, "What's it to you?"

"Curiosity." She answered simply, and then raised her hand to prevent her new acquaintance from speaking, "An' before you say that 'curiosity killed the cat' or the like, I'll have you know that I am not feline-like in any shape or form."

Ben smirked, "Ne'er took country boys to be one's wiv a sharp wit. What'd you say yer father was 'ere for?"

"I didn't. What's it to you?"

"Curiosity." He replied smugly.

* * *

**Okay! So I got Ben in there! The whole argument with Aby and her family about being 'original sin' is basically because according to the Bible, women are considered original sin (for those of you that didn't know..). Hope you liked! Criticism is welcome as usual and _please_, for the love of God (even though I'm not all that religious..) REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4: Shocking Findings

**Phew! Longest chapter yet! Sorry that I took a while to update, but I've been insanely busy with school. Enjoy this chapter and _review_ please! It won't kill you, really!**

**- Lex**

**Disclaimer: I currently have an appointment with Tim Burton about Sweeney Todd. Obviously, this means he's not mine yet, nor is anyone else from the movie... but I'll keep you posted.**

* * *

Chapter Four-_ Shocking Findings_

"So..." Aby asked a while later, "What do you city boys do fer fun?"

Ben smiled. "Surely you've 'eard of tag, Hob?"

"Surely." She affirmed.

"Well then-"

"Tag, you're it!" Aby yelled while touching his shoulder, and in the blink of an eye, she was scampering off into the thickening crowd.

After getting over the initial shock, Ben scurried off to find his new friend. He spotted 'Hob' making a mad dash for the secluded place behind a big tree and sprinted towards his playmate. Ben was gaining and just as he reached out to tag 'him', the brown-eyed boy tripped over a tree root, causing him to stumble forward at an amazing speed and ultimately bump into Aby.

The two were soon a tangled heap in the grass. Ben had ended up on top of Abygail and both of the pre-teens faces had reddened when Aby's hat had conveniently tumbled off her head; revealing her black locks.

Benjamin was as red as a tomato. "Y-you're a- you aren't a- but you were-"

"I'm a girl?" She asked shyly.

All the boy could do was nod dumbly. "H-how? W-why?"

"Erm, um… Ben? I'd be much obliged if you would remove yourself from my person." She murmured while blushing deeply.

Her new friend cleared his throat and all but jumped off the blushing girl while turning a deeper shade of red himself. "Er... sorry." He muttered while looking down at his feet. "I 'ad no idea, I swear Miss, I would've never dreamed of playing if I knew an'- an'… God I'm sorry!"

Aby smiled nervously and pressed her hat on her head while getting up. "S'ok. I should've- I mean, shouldn't 'ave- I mean, can we just start over?" She asked extending a hand, "My name's Abygail Hart."

"Benjamin Barker at your service, m'lady." Ben said while bowing and kissing her hand.

"You needn't treat me like a lady Mr. Barker, for I am the farthest thing from one." Aby said shyly.

"Then you must call me Ben, Miss." He said smirking.

Aby shoved him gently. "And I insist that you address me as Aby, kind sir."

Their eyes met before both pre-teens erupted into fits of laughter.

* * *

Later that night, Abygail and Ben had made themselves comfortable in the grass and talked.

"Are we friends, Aby?" Ben asked quietly.

"I dunno, te be honest. I've ne'er really 'ad a friend before. All the boys back in Somersetshire jus' wanted to court me or my sister, and this one boy, Samson, he's more like the brother I've never 'ad." Aby smiled. "Naturally, all the girls stay away from me."

"Naturally." Ben agreed. "Y'know what I think?"

"Wot?"

"I think that we should be friends, what say you?" He asked softly.

"I'd like that." Aby smiled.

"ABYGAIL!?" Came a stunned voice from behind.

Aby's eyes widened and she shot up, her head spinning. She turned cautiously, fearful that the man was _exactly_ who she thought he was.

She was right in her assumption.

"…Father?"

Robert Hart stared, completely stunned. At first, he was relieved that his little girl was alright, but then the reality of the situation sunk in.

"Abygail Susanna Hart come over here this instant." He growled.

Aby's eyes widened again and she squeaked a reply before taking a deep breath stepping forward, she knew she was in for an earful tonight.

Abygail took another step forward but this time felt a tug on her arm, looking back, she saw Ben half-smiling, half-smirking, like he didn't know f he should be laughing, or acting sympathetic. Though, he finally settled on bringing his mouth close to Aby's ear and whispering; _5th house west from the laundry on Drury Lane if you need me_.

With that, the boy bowed respectfully to his friend's distraught fraternal parent, and left. Though not before winking mischievously at Abygail Hart.

"Hello… father." Aby smiled nervously.

He took her roughly by the hand and dragged her out of the fair and into an awaiting carriage.

They stopped at an inn that Abygail had passed on the way to the fair; _The Kings Men_. It was apparently one of the most respectable inns in London.

But as Aby was pulled out of the carriage and into her father's room, she immediately furrowed her brow. The room was very grand, an elegant carpet decorated the floor and many paintings donned the walls. There was a large couch in one corner and the large four poster bed was in against the back wall. The night tables had intricate oil lamps and a small table near the fair sized window was decorated with a beautiful vase. In short, it was the most elegant place Aby had ever seen.

"How can we afford this?" She whispered while touching the bedspread: it was silk.

"I get a room in exchange for giving the owner a good price on our goods." Her father answered monotonously.

Accepting the answer with a nod, Aby hopped on the bed and looked down at her feet. She was going to get yelled at sooner or later, might as well face the music, right?

"I'm sorry…" She started out uncertainly, "I was foolish an'- an' I shouldn't-"

"Damn right you were." He growled. "Aby do you realize what could have happened? Do you know how many dangers lurk in the London alleyways?! Hmm? A man would take a pretty thing like you in heart beat here! A-and you clothes! Abygail Hart you could be hanged for wearing such things! Where did you get them? And don't you dare tell me they're stolen, for so help me God-"

"They're Tommy's…" Aby said ashamed. "I truly am sorry, father-"

"I'm not finished!" He interrupted. "So, you planned the whole thing, eh?! You planned coming here! Why? Just to show that you could do it, because you wanted to prove something?"

"I just wanted to see the city." She whimpered.

"And what of that boy you were with? And how he touched you in front of me, how he whispered in your ear?! What if someone were to report you to the bawdy court?!"

By now Aby was in tears, she looked at her parent pacing the room and deemed it better not to speak.

"Sometimes…" He sighed, "Sometimes I wish that you were more like Catherine."

Suddenly, Aby's remorse was replaced with anger.

"Catherine?" She spat angrily, "The only reason everybody likes Catherine is because she follows orders without a fuss! She has no opinion and cannot start an interesting conversation if her life depended on it! She's just another one of those beloved women that her husband will keep as a trophy! All I wanted was to see this city, is that so wrong?!"

"Yes! For a girl your age curiosity can only bring the devil along! He's already started polluting your mind with thoughts of work and independence! And he brought that boy to you!"

"That _boy_ happens to be Benjamin Barker! The son of a renowned barber who did very well for himself! Ben also happens to be my friend! And father, you can't control who I'm friends with." She stated resolutely.

Her father's eyes widened in anger. "How _dare_ you speak to me like that! How _dare_ you! Your sister is a model young woman! And as for your- your friend! I don't care if he's the King of England! I shall address him as I wish and will _not _have my eldest daughter lose her virtue because of some barber's apprentice!"

Aby's eyes started to water. "Is that what you think? That I'll throw myself at the first nice boy that comes along!?"

He sighed. "Aby, I only want what's best for you. I'll let you stay with me on the condition that nothing goes on between you and this barber's apprentice, understand?"

She nodded.

"Your attitude ha also been disgraceful. You should keep it in check or suffer the consequences. As it is, I'll be doubling your chores on our return."

"But that's not-"

He raised his hand in annoyance. "Not another word, Abygail. Now get some proper clothes on and meet me downstairs for dinner."

"Yes, father." The young girl sighed.

As soon as Robert Hart was gone, Aby took the rucksack (which she had managed to grab during the whole ordeal at the fair,) and pulled out her best dress. It was a frilly pink thing and she absolutely despised it, but it was the most elegant thing she had. Sighing, Abygail grumpily made her way down for dinner.

* * *

**Hope you liked! REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Just Like That

**Another chapter, thanks so much for reviewing and I'm sorry that it took so long! School has been hectic and exams are coming up quickly, so sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then a bully and a girl with questionable sanity. It sucks.**

Chapter Five- _Just like that_

The next day as Aby woke to the bustling of the city, she smiled. The night before, her father had requested that she have a room of her own and Abygail had been ecstatic. The room was an elegant red with gold trimmings, and various priceless items decorated the walls. The bed was one thousand times more comfortable then hers at home and Aby found that she had slept like a rock. By the time she got dressed, she was late for breakfast.

Abygail's day was much more boring then she expected. The young girl expected action and adventure, but all the action she experienced was stepping on the spider that had crossed the floor of the inn room, which wasn't a particularly exciting activity in and of itself. Aby prowled her room like a caged tiger, the priceless items seeming uglier with every step she took.

Finally after half the day had gone by, Aby had had it. Putting on a pale blue dress with green embroidery around the edges, she wrote a note to her father and picked the lock with her hairpin; she was finally free.

If Aby were to think back on that day, she would have most likely taken her bag and pocket knife with her, but the thought never crossed the young girl's mind.

A half-hour later, Abygail hart was walking up the steps to Benjamin Barkers house. As she rung the bell, she began to doubt herself.

_What if he doesn't want to see me? What if I went to the wrong house? Father's going to get upset, maybe I should go back-_

A beautiful woman with dark brown eyes and light brown hair answered the door, she was wearing a beautiful dress and Aby took her to be Mrs. Barker.

"G-good day, Madame. My name is Abygail Hart, I was wondering if your son, Benjamin, was home?" The young girl asked shyly.

Mrs. Barker smiled kindly at the girl before her. "Well I should hope that he's here! Come in, darling! Come in! It's much too hot to be outside, don't you think?... Ben! Ben you have a visitor!"

"Who is it?" Came a muffled voice from upstairs.

"Benjamin Barker! 'Tis not polite to keep a beautiful girl waiting, get down here this instant!" She scolded while winking playfully at Aby.

The pre-teen blushed furiously and looked down at the wooden floor. Shuffling was heard from above and Aby looked at Mrs. Barker. The older woman merely rolled her eyes at her son's antics and smiled when the stairs gently creaked and a voice murmured something about wanting to meet a beautiful girl. Aby's eyes widened at the latter comment and Ben's brown eyes mimicked Abygail's as he saw who the said beautiful girl was.

By this time, Mrs. Barker had left to tend to her stitching. Taking the chance, Ben whistled lowly in approval.

"My, my, Hart. You clean up very well for a country girl."

Aby blushed an even deeper red, to which the young boy chuckled and hesitantly gave her a hug, much to her surprise.

"I-I wanted to come and visit you earlier." Ben whispered. "I thought tha' we could play wif my mates. I think they'd really like you, 'specially Chip…"

Both pre-teens hadn't realized that their arms were still securely wrapped around each other until Aby looked up and saw how close she was to Ben. She immediately took a few small steps back.

"I-I can't stay for long, my father is on business." She said quietly, but then cocked her head to the side and smirked. "You know, I never took you to be the hugging, Barker."

Ben grimaced visibly. It was obvious that he didn't like his 'manliness' questioned, especially not by a girl.

"I never took you to be the dress type, Abygail." He countered.

"Touché." She murmured. "… Now about your mates…"

* * *

"An' this here is Chip." Ben finished, grinning.

"Pleasure ta meet yer, Hob." The green-eyed ragamuffin said kindly while heartily pumping Aby's hand up and down.

The raven-haired girl smiled warmly and pulled her hand from Chip's grasp. Ben had thought it would be better if she used her male alias, so Aby happily exchanged her dress for some of Benjamin's old clothes and his hat. But if Aby would've known beforehand the amount of trouble her disguise would bring, the freckled girl would've never put it on in the first place.

"Ain't that the disrespectful mongrel tha' mistreated me last night, lads?" A voice boomed.

Most of the boys had no idea what Brady was talking about, but Aby sure as hell did. Turning slowly, her blue eyes locked with his steely grey ones and she took a step forward, as if to prove that she wasn't afraid. Then, Abygail swiftly opened her big mouth and with a boyish grin, began to speak to the building known as Brady.

"Brady mate! Long time no see, eh!?" She smiled sarcastically. Faintly, Aby heard murmurs and felt a tug on her arm; they were warnings. But strangely enough, Abygail Hart paid these warnings no heed. This was odd, because the normal Aby would've denied the fact that she ever had any associations with this Brady character, the normal Aby would've either talked her way out of it, or ran. Yet Aby didn't do either, in fact, she did the absolute worst thing one could do in her situation; she taunted. Now, if you were to go back to Abygail Hart and ask why she did such a foolish thing, the woman would merely furrow her brow and shrug, the reason; because even Aby didn't rightly know.

At the moment, Ben was urgently whispering and tugging at his new friend. He knew Brady, and the last thing Aby needed was a broken arm or bruised face (he didn't think her father would approve of that). But ultimately, Ben Barker's attempts to halt his friend were in vain; she did it anyway.

And as Ben was trying to get his friend to stop talking and the said friend was wondering why she was being so confident, all the boys were eagerly awaiting Brady's answer to Aby's question… which eventually ended up as a punch to the young girl's nose.

She groaned and stumbled back; shocked. But after she looked at the muscle of the boy, his retaliation was understandable, for witty comments were definitely not his forte. And just like that, the gravity of the situation sunk in, just like that, Aby's mind was reeling and she felt sick, just like that, she knew there was no turning back. _Oh God_. But Aby refused to be broken, and just like that, she was back on her feet, glaring at Brady with piercing blue eyes.

"D'you want to try that again, _Hob_?" The bully asked sweetly.

"As a matter o' fact," she growled, "I do."

By now, Brady was circling Aby like a vulture. "I think I ought te teach this wretch some respect, aye boys!?"

The girl gulped audibly but kept an impassive face. She prepared herself to deliver a witty retort when Ben was suddenly in front of her, trying to play hero.

"Leaver 'er alone, Brady!"

The bully stopped dead in his tracks and smiled sickly. "_Her_?" He sneered. "Is there somethin' about yer friend you ain't been tellin' us, Ben?"

"No." Ben spat, annoyed.

"I'll be the judge o' that." Brady smirked while regarding the petite boy in question.

With that, he shoved Ben out of the way and ran at Aby. Her eyes widened and she narrowly missed his attack, but the large boy succeeded in grabbing her hat, which triggered the release of her glossy locks.

Everybody gasped, save for Brady and Ben.

"Well, well, well, would ya look at that? A girl!"

"Bugger off, Brady!" Ben exclaimed.

The bully narrowed his squinty eyes. "What did you say, Barker?"

"Nothing!" Aby interjected nervously. "He said nothing!"

The building sized child turned his attention to the petite girl and spat at her feet.

"_You._ You're the one that don't have no respect for me. Yer gonna get yerself inte trouble one o' these days, lass. An' that day happens to be _today._" He lifted Aby up by her shirt collar. "Understand?"

"Quite well, actually." She muttered while looking at his beefy hands clutching her shirt. "But… dontcha think it'll be easier te finish me off if ye put me down?"

Brady grunted a reply and threw Abygail to the floor. "Well thanks fer bein' so gentle." She muttered while getting up.

"Any last words, Miss?"

"Yes, actually." Aby said innocently, she turned to all the other boys. "Gentlemen… Friends." Her attention turned to Ben. "This will be the day that you will all remember as the day Brady was bested by a girl." She smirked at the bully. "_Understand_?"

"Why you little-"

"But I ain't finished! An' it ain't good form te finish off a victim without lettin' her complete her speech, ain't tha' the truth, lads?"

Curious for what she was to say next, the boys slowly nodded and Aby smiled before looking while looking Brady in the eye.

"As I was saying… Go to hell." She sneered. And with that, Abygail Hart did the most stupid thing of all; she spat in his face and ran down the street.

Aby heard a predatory from behind and picked up the pace dramatically. As she crossed an alley, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed her, covering her mouth and pressing her to a warm body. Naturally, Aby tried to scream.

"Quiet!" A voice hissed. "It's me, Ben!"

Abygail turned to look at him. "You have impeccable timing." She breathed.

Ben nodded and took her hand, he started to run through the alley, Aby stumbling behind him. "Where are we going?" She asked breathlessly.

"Away from here!" He answered.

Nodding, Aby picked up the pace.

The two soon found themselves deep in the slums of London.

The stench was horrible. It smelled of human waste and rotten corpses, the people patrolling the slums looked like walking skeletons and many smelled of opium. The fumes coming from the gutters made Aby's eyes water.

The raven-haired girl clutched her friend's hand nervously. "Ben?" She asked quietly. "Ben, where are we?"

"I…I dunno, Aby." He looked at her. "Let's go back."

She nodded and turned around, only to get shoved back against a wall; it was Ben.

"What the-"

"Shh!" He whispered harshly. "… Look over there."

What she saw made her heart stop: There was Brady, looking for them among the filth.

* * *

The two pre-teens had managed to get themselves out of that situation with little damage, and even though Aby had bruised arms and a bloody nose, it was the best day of Aby's life.

* * *

**Hope you all liked! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth or Dare

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy with school, I've got a lot of things going on so you probably won't hear from me for a while! I hope that you guys haven't given up on me... But I'm blabbering, here you go chapter six!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... tht's the reality of it.

* * *

Chapter Six-_Truth or Dare_

A fourteen year-old Abygail Hart looked at her stepmother curiously as she wiped down the dinner table. The old woman's face had paled dramatically when her eyes had scanned the letter that just arrived.

"Stepmother…?" Aby asked politely. But she didn't hear, her stepmother merely left the letter on the table and ran out of the kitchen.

Now normally, Abygail was very good at respecting people's privacy… but never had the young teen seen her stepmother so upset, and that made her curious. Aby's arm _accidentally_ swept across the table and sent the letter floating gracefully to the floor. As Aby picked up the letter to put it on the table, her eyes scanned it… what she saw made her heart leap. Her stepmother's sister; Gertrude, was ill… and Gertrude lived in London. Not only did this mean that her step-aunt was dying, but that her stepmother had to go and visit her… in London. _That's near where Ben lives_.

Abygail's eyes sparkled at the thought of her friend Benjamin Barker, her mind wandered back to their last encounter. After she had arrived at the inn, she realized that she had forgotten her dress at Ben's house. Both pre-teens had received long talks about society and the other sex, especially Aby. Needless to say, it was an embarrassing visit to Ben's house. It didn't help the situation that the young girl's nose was bleeding, either.

Aby cringed at the memory, that night had been a painful one. Ever since her father had remarried, he had become much more violent… and that scared Aby. But, she took it like it was and didn't cry, didn't show weakness. The teen sighed as she looked at the letter in her hands. _I need to write him again._

The two friends had kept in touch during the time they were away from each other but recently, Aby hadn't had the chance to write. She carefully placed the letter on the table and went to go and write her best friend.

"I… have to go to London." Her stepmother said shakily during dinner. "My sister is… ill and I need to care for her."

"I could go with you." Aby offered.

"No, dear. It's quite alright." She muttered stiffly.

"Oh no, stepmother. It really is no trouble-"

"She said no, Abygail." Robert interrupted.

"I could help care for your sister, stepmother."

"Abygail Hart-"

"Father, I'll find a way to go myself if I'm not given the permission." The teen glared.

Robert Hart was besides himself. How dare she? "Young lady, you will do no such thing."

"Father, I'm fourteen years old. Stepmother will need some help and I'm willing to give it."

Robert Hart looked at his daughter sternly and decided to relent, _this_ time. "If you dare go and see that bastard barber's apprentice, Abygail…" He trailed off dangerously.

"Yes, father."

* * *

"Right this way, Missus and Miss Hart."

The petite maid led Aby and her stepmother through a regal hall and into a very floral and delicate looking room, the woman inside the bed looked just as frail as all the baubles on her vanity.

"Sister, this is my stepdaughter; Abygail."

The old woman waved Aby over and grasped her hand. "You're lovely, darling. Thank you for coming to see me."

Aby curtsied and Gertrude laughed hoarsely.

"A beautiful stepdaughter you have, Susan." The frail woman murmured while shaking Aby's hand. The teen's stepmother left the room in tears and Gertrude slipped a pound into Abygail's hand. "Go and buy something nice for yourself, dear."

"I cannot accept-"

"Nonsense, love. A pretty girl like you deserves money to buy pretty things and impress the lads."

Abygail blushed. "Thank you."

She curtsied and was gone.

* * *

_Okay Aby, just knock. One, two, three…_

She fixed her skirts nervously and tucked some unruly hair behind her ear. It was late afternoon and Aby had a half hour to get some groceries from a near by market. The teen was planning to get the herbs eventually, she just wanted to make a little side trip.

The door opened and a boy answered. His black hair shielded eyes that Aby could see were a deep brown. His shirt was loosely tucked into a pair of breeches, exposing some of his chest. Aby felt like there wasn't enough air outside.

"H-hi. My name's Aby- _Abygail_ Hart. I-is Benjamin home? I'm a friend."

He grinned boyishly. "Well, well, well. Just couldn't stay away from the city, could you?"

Aby's eyes widened. "Ben?!"

"That's what people call me."

She smiled and hugged him, he chuckled. "I can't believe it's you! You've changed so much!"

Ben quirked a brow. "Surely I'm not the only one."

She rolled her eyes as he stepped back to really look at her. "I didn't recognize you!" Aby exclaimed.

"Honestly, me neither." They stood smiling at each other before Ben enveloped Abygail in another hug.

"I thought you weren't the-"

He cut her off. "I can be the hugging sort."

As this was whispered into her ear, she shivered… And Ben found himself liking that. The boy looked at his friend in his arms, her head leaning against his shoulder, eyes closed, small form clutching his. It was true, Ben hadn't recognized her. Her hair was loose, save a few strands at her temple that were pulled back and held with a purple ribbon. The dress she was sporting was a simple dark purple thing, but it was how the clothing fell on her form that made Abygail look breathtaking. Her dress was showed off her small figure (even though there wasn't much to show at that point), and was considerably low-cut. Ben was amazed that she had a _chest_, I mean, the last time he had seen her she could've passed as a boy, but now, she was becoming a _woman_. Of course, Ben didn't mind that change at all.

"I missed you." She whispered into his neck. Ben held her tighter to him in response to Aby's breath against his skin. It was a weird feeling, holding her in his arms and feeling her breathing against him, but it was nice… in an odd way.

"How've you been?" Ben asked as Abygail pulled out of the hug.

"I've been getting by, you?"

He chuckled and Aby could've sworn that her stomach flip flopped.

"I think that's the best we can do for now."

"I do believe so, Mr. Barker." She replied in a posh voice.

"Oh, so we're aristocrats now?" He asked playfully.

Aby stuck up her nose. "Why of course, my good sir. I, for one, have always been an aristocrat…"

"Well in that case." He bent down and kissed the back of her hand.

Aby inhaled sharply. "I- What was that?"

"Why, Miss. Isn't that the way one is supposed to greet a lady?"

"Well yes, I do believe so but…"

"But what?"

But Aby never got the chance to answer.

"Ben!" Mrs. Barker called.

"Aye mum?"

"Ben darling, would you be a dear and- Oh, hello... Ben, who's this?"

"Aby." He smirked.

"Aby, as in, little Abygail that left her dress here?"

Aby curtsied. "I truly am sorry about that, Mrs. Barker. It shan't happen again."

"Come now, darling. What's done is done isn't it? No harm. Now, I just so happen to have some fresh oranges in the kitchen, would you like to come have one?"

"Oh thank you, Mrs. Barker. But I'm afraid that I have to go and fetch some herbs for my stepmother's sister, she's fallen ill."

The older woman nodded. "I see. Well then, perhaps Benjamin could go with you…?"

They were gone.

Mrs. Barker shook her head, smiling. "… Send my regards, Abygail."

* * *

"What's an orange?" Aby asked curiously.

"It's an orange, ball-like thing. Tastes amazing. I'll be sure to get you one before you go back." He said while slipping an arm around her waist.

"Um, Ben?"

"Aye?" He muttered distractedly.

"What are you doing?" His hand was gripping her waist, his thumb caressing her hip absently.

He looked down at his hand and quickly took it away, blushing. "Sorry. But I don't want anybody… doing anything to you. Can't have you out of my sight, Hart. Lord knows how mischievous you can be."

She chuckled and wrapped his hand around her waist herself, there was confusion in his eyes and Aby merely smiled. "I don't want to get into trouble."

As the two teens walked through the market something caught Ben's eye. Aby followed his gaze and saw a _beautiful_ young woman about their age walking with her sister and mother.

"And who, may I ask, are you so taken with?" Aby murmured.

"Lucy." He sighed wistfully.

"She's gorgeous." Aby said quietly. "You should go talk to her."

Ben shook his head. "Can't do that."

Aby rolled her eyes and dragged her friend to Lucy.

"Hello. Um, I know that you don't know me but I'm Abygail Hart and this is my friend Benjamin Barker… We were wondering if you could give us directions to the nearest… orange stall."

The blond nodded. "Of course. There's one right down the street over there."

"Thank you."

Lucy nodded and Aby pulled her off to the side a bit as Ben began to walk down the street, depressed.

"Sorry to just pop up like this Miss, but I-"

"Are you the same Abygail Hart that ran away from home and impersonated a boy?" The blond asked randomly.

"I believe so." Aby replied slowly.

"I think you're very brave, Aby."

"Thank you, Miss Lucy."

"How do you know my-"

"Miss, I would be willing to bet that _every_ boy in London knows your name."

The blond teenager sighed. "The right person never notices me." She muttered while staring after Ben's form fondly.

"Don't be so sure… I've _never_ seen Prince Charming over there so distraught over anything."

Lucy turned to Aby, blue eyes sparkling. "Really?"

"Aye, Miss Lucy. You have my word on that."

* * *

"Truth or Dare…. Aby."

It was late at night and Abygail Hart had managed to get away with a little bit of Gertrude's help. _God_ how she loved that woman.

"Dare, Chip. I don't ever chose anythin' else."

"Awright, Hart. I dare you to kiss Ben… on the lips."

Both teens in question jumped up from their places. "I will NOT do that, Chip. Chose somethin' else."

"Ah, ah, ah. You **have** to do it. It's the rules."

"There ain't no rules."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Aby just do it."

"Ben… you seem like you actually _want_ her to do it." Chip said, smirking.

Aby quickly became defensive. "No, he doesn't. It's like kissing a brother or sister, Chip!"

The ragamuffin shrugged. "That ain't my problem now is it, _children_?"

"Chip I swear to God-"

Chip cut her off by pointing to Ben.

The two teens mentally prepared themselves for the kiss. As they looked at each other the same thought ran through both their minds simultaneously: _I think I actually want to do this._

Ben stood up and Aby walked up to him nervously. She quickly gave him a peck on the lips and pulled away as if he had some sort of disease. Ben was looking dazed and Aby glared at Chip as he tutted.

"What?" She spat.

"That wasn't a kiss! That was a peck! I said a kiss, Hart!"

"Chip-"

By now Ben had snapped out of his daze and rolled his eyes. He turned Aby and kissed her… full on the lips. At first, Abygail Hart was completely lost… then she felt Ben's arm circle her waist and she instinctively brought her hand to bury in his hair. His hand cupped her cheek and his lips began to slowly move against hers. After they both drifted apart Aby looked at him curiously, her chest moving up and down in a rapid motion. Ben's wasn't faring much better and both teens looked at each other dazed. Chip whistled along with some of the other boys in the background.

Aby was the first to snap out of her daze and dragged Ben back to their seats. "Ben?"

He nodded. "Jesus, Hart. Where'd you learn to do that?"

She blushed. "I… dunno."

They looked at each other in awkward silence for a while, but Aby broke it with a comment.

"It was a little awkward." She said quietly.

"Aye." He agreed.

As the night came to a close and Ben and Aby returned home, both their minds were on the kiss, and even though they had both agreed that it was awkward, both had secretly enjoyed it very much.

* * *

**Hope you liked it but that was definitely not some of my best work... tell me watcha think!**


End file.
